A Coates Romance
by Cainesqueen
Summary: Rose's new to Coates and has taken an interest in the school bully, Drake Merwin. DrakexOC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Rose looked up at the heavy metal door, and then down at the creased piece of paper in her hand. The receptionist had scrawled the number '29' on the paper. The door had the number '29' on it. Yep, it was the right one. But Rose hesitated for a little while longer.

"Hi I'm Rose; I'm your new roommate."

"The name's Azalea. Rose Azalea. I'm gonna be staying with you for a while…" She sighed and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. Nothing for a while, was anyone even in there? Eventually the door opened and a friendly looking girl with copper coloured hair and midnight blue eyes looked her up and down.

"Can I help you?" She said, putting on a posh voice and trying to hide a smirk.

"Umm…I'm Rose? I was told to board with you…" Finally the girl couldn't hold it in anymore and grinned like a maniac.

"I know, we heard you planning your little speech outside, I just wanted to see which one you went for. Personally, I liked the 'Azalea. Rose Azalea' one. Cool surname by the way. Come in, come in!" She moved out of the way so Rose could get in and in the process revealed a pretty Asian girl sitting on a bed, on her phone.

"I'm Brianna by the way, and this is Taylor. Welcome to our crib Rose, you can have the bottom bunk, seeing as it's the only one left…I would offer you the top bunk, but it's mine and I'm not a push over." She winked and Rose dumped her suitcase on the bottom bunk. "So come on, get that uniform on, it's nearly dinner and we need to show you off to the others!" Rose smiled weakly and went over to the desk where a red uniform lay folded with a note saying 'Uniform' on it. No shiz, thought Rose, but didn't say anything. With a quick glance up at her new roommates she realised she was gonna have to get used to not having any privacy anymore, and quickly changed out of her shorts and t-shirt into the posh new uniform. The two girls looked up at her admiringly, and she went to take a look in the bathroom mirror to examine her reflection. The uniform consisted of a short pleated black skirt, a crisp white blouse with the school logo on it, a red and gold tie, a plain red jumper and a red and gold blazer with the school crest and Latin motto.

It wasn't too bad for a uniform, but still, that was something she would have to get used to. She'd liked being able to express herself with her clothes at her previous school, now she was being forced to be the same as everyone else. It was like a prison! But she already knew that, that was why she was being sent here. As a punishment. For what exactly she wasn't clear on, all she knew was that her mother had never liked her and had done everything she could to get rid of her: sending her to multiple after school clubs, taking her round 'friends' houses, even though she had hated the people who's houses she'd been sent to, and dropping her off with her nana in the school holidays. Her nana was the only decent one in the family, the days spent with her had been the happiest ones she'd had, and obviously being at school, away from her 'parents'. Rose's dad had died when Rose was 5, committed suicide. She didn't blame him, having to live with her mother. But she was still flooded with a wave of grief when she thought of him. Denny, that had been his name. He was the sweetest guy in the world. He used to do everything for Rose, as well as work hard to provide for the family. Marisa, Rose's darling mother, had been _far_ too busy gossiping at friends' houses, shopping for designer clothes that Rose would puke all over, and partying with celebrities. She had never had time for her baby girl, employing nannies and dropping her off at crèches. And then Denny had died, and it wasn't even 2 months later before Marisa had another guy on her arm. A wealthy man, exactly the same as her, Tevin was his name. And everything had gone downhill from there. Well, Rose was glad to be rid of them. She snapped out of her trance and smiled at Brianna, who was looking at her curiously. She smiled uneasily back.

"So, err, dinner then?" She said and Rose nodded. Marisa hadn't bother wasting her precious money on a last meal for Rose, money she could put towards a new designer handbag. She was surprised she was bothering to pay the fees for Coates Academy, but Rose supposed it must have been worth it to get her out of the way. She sighed and followed the two girls out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A few minutes later and Rose was sitting at one of the tables in the large school canteen with Brianna, Taylor, and three other girls who had introduced themselves as Lucie, Becca and Meagan. She half listened to their conversation as she ate her casserole.

"So…you single, Rose?" Rose blinked to see all 5 girls staring at her expectantly.

"Err…yeah. You can't exactly keep a relationship going when you move to some far away boarding school can you?"

"So you had a boyfriend before?" Brianna pressed. Rose nodded.

"What was he like?" Becca cooed.

"Um…well, he was gorgeous. Like, model material. His name was Seb…IS Seb god it's not like he's dead! He's funny, romantic…we were together for a year before I had to break up with him to move here. God, I miss him like crazy!" The other girls nodded sympathetically.

"Well, luckily we've got our fair share of eye candy here." Taylor said, speaking to Rose for the first time. The boy talk must have finally won her over. Rose scanned the room, yeah, there were a few alright guys, none compared to Seb though…Rose liked her boys stunning. Just then her eyes stopped, resting on a guy with messy blonde hair on the far side of the room. She couldn't see him too well from so far off, but she was instantly compelled by his moody expression and perfect jawline.

"Ooh…she's spotted someone!" Lucie gushed.

"Who is it?" Taylor demanded, instantly very interested. The other girls followed Rose's gaze and a silence fell over the table.

"Are. You. For real?" Meagan asked, mouth open. Rose's eyes returned to the other girls on the table.

"DRAKE MERWIN?" Brianna hissed, mouth also wide open. Rose shrugged.

"What…is he taken…?" Rose asked casually, not understanding what the big deal was, was one of the girls here going out with him? That would be awkward, but something told her that wasn't it. Something told her it was something more serious. Taylor was grinning.

"Oh boy this is _too_ good! Hey Rose, why don't you go talk to him?" The other girls looked at her shocked.

"Alright Taylor, that's a bit harsh…" Taylor shrugged.

"Hey, she'll find out soon enough anyway. Drake doesn't like new people." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Drake doesn't like _any_ people!" Lucie chipped in and they all laughed, but it was nervous laughter and their eyes kept flicking over to the table where the blonde boy sat, glaring at his cereal. WHAT was going on? The rest of the meal Rose spent not really paying attention to what the other girls were talking about; all she could really think about was Drake Merwin, and the weird taboo that surrounded him. At first she'd just thought he was kinda hot, but with the way the others had reacted to that, Rose suddenly wanted to find out more. As the girls finished their meal and went back upstairs to their dormitories, Rose found herself hoping that hers and the blonde boy's paths would cross sometime soon. Little was she to know just how soon that would be, and how many times they would cross. Drake Merwin was about to become a big part of Rose Azalea's life, and that might not prove to be such a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The first class Rose had the next day was history, which none of Rose's new friends had with her, so after being dropped off by Becca and Lucie, she was on her own. They had got there a bit late so when Rose walked in everyone was already in there places. Rose went over to the teacher, an ancient looking man who looked as though he could give a first-hand account of all the events they'd be covering this year. He smiled at her from under his fluffy white moustache.

"Hello, hello, you must be Miss Azalea, yes? Lovely to meet you, lovely to meet you. Now, where shall we put you? Well, there's only one free seat, isn't there? Go and sit next to Mr Merwin at the back, good good." And ignoring the intakes of breath from the rest of the class, the teacher (Mr Smythe, according to Rose's timetable) adjusted his bowtie, pulled down his waistcoat and tottered over to his desk, smiling merrily to himself as he looked at his computer. Rose looked towards the back right-hand corner he had pointed out, and her eyes met a pair of ice-cold storm cloud grey ones. Rose smiled at the one and only Drake Merwin, and sat down next to him. She felt his eyes boring into her as she got out her brand new exercise and text book. Then she turned to look at him.

"Heyya, I'm Rose." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care." Rose raised an eyebrow too.

"Well, I don't care that you don't care." Rose shot back.

"Well, I don't care that you don't care that I don't care." He returned and Rose started laughing, despite himself, Drake felt his lips twitch as well. But then, he regained his composure and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms, and facing Mr Smythe, looking as if he couldn't care less about what he was saying.

"So…you never told me your name." Rose said, as she too stared at the old teacher.

"I thought we just established that neither of us cared about each other." Drake replied, not taking his eyes off the old man at the front of the class. Rose shrugged.

"True…but it might help to know each other's names if we're gonna be sitting next to each other every history lesson."

"Who said anything about making this a regular thing? Y'know there's a reason why I always have an empty seat next to me. I hospitalised the last few sods that old Smythy put in that chair." He turned to look at Rose, a shark smile forming on his face, his eyes glittering dangerously. Rose stared right back at him. One eyebrow raised.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked calmly.

"Err, yeah." Drake replied, just as casually.

"Well save your breath, I know you're not gonna lay a finger on me."

"Try me." Drake replied. Rose shrugged. Drake narrowed his eyes – why wasn't she scared of him?

"You're all talk." She muttered as she opened her book and began the exercise the teacher just set for them. Drake clenched his jaw. No one stood up to him and got away with it!

"You ask anyone in this school and they'll tell you you're wrong." He snarled, still Rose didn't blink. What was wrong with this girl?

"So…why do you do it? Why do you beat them up?" She asked turning to face him, her expression innocent. She took in his beautiful grey eyes, like the sky on a stormy day, and the dangerous glint like bolts of deathly lightning. His sharp features and shark-like snarl. His messy blonde hair with streaks of darker brown that represented his personality; moody with dangerous outbursts. His face relaxed as he smiled that sharp-toothed smile.

"For fun." He grinned and Rose raised an eyebrow. Then she shook her head, dismissing him.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I'm asking…I really couldn't care less about you and your messed up ways." That caught Drake by surprise. Immediately the smile vanished and he glared at Rose with the force of a train hitting her at full speed.

"I don't know who you think you are," He hissed, so close to her that she felt his spit on her face. "But you're gonna regret speaking to me like that." He said and with that he grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the classroom. Mr Smythe looked from his empty seat to the open door.

"Oh…oh my…where did Mr Merwin go?" He asked, bewildered.

"Umm…the nurse, I think, he wasn't feeling very well." Rose blurted out, and immediately wondered why she was sticking up for him Mr Smythe nodded, relieved.

"Oh good, very well. Back to the Liberal Reforms of 1906…" Rose drifted off once again. Scared after Drake's threat, but also kind of excited. She didn't know why, but after seeing the real Drake Merwin, she was even more attracted to him than before…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

To Rose's disappointment, she hardly saw Drake at all that following week. It wasn't like she didn't have many classes with him, he was in almost every single one in fact, however whenever they had a class together he would be sitting right on the opposite side of the classroom, and he would fix her with a death glare whenever she looked his way. She hadn't told anyone about _that _History lesson, or talked again about Drake. It was clear all her new found friends were terrified of him, and hated him with a passion. The second probably because of the first. So Rose just drifted by, getting through the days, daydreaming her way through the week. Before she knew it, she was sitting at dinner on Thursday, with only one more day to go before her first weekend at Coates. As usual she was sitting with Brianna, Taylor, Lucie, Becca and Meagan. And, as usual, they were talking about clothes, boys and celebrities.

"OK, would you rather…Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise?" Becca asked, giggling. Meagan, who the question was aimed at, thought for a while.

"It's gotta be Brad Pitt, hasn't it. Tom Cruise is tiny – I'd never be able to wear heels!" The other girls nodded in agreement. "Besides, his nose is weird!" Everyone fell about laughing and Rose rolled her eyes. This was not her topic of choice. None of the topics the girls chose were, but they were the only friends she had here. She zoned out, bored.

"Look, Drake's gazing at his new girlfriend again, how cute…" Diana cooed from the table in the corner of the dining room, which was universally known as 'theirs'. Drake's eyes snapped away from the new girl as he fixed Diana with a death glare.

"She is _not _my girlfriend." He snarled. "And I wasn't gazing!" He added. Diana rolled her eyes.

"When are you gonna admit it, Drake, you _so _fancy her!" Diana said, bored. She found the whole idea of Drake actually liking someone hilarious, but the fact that he was in denial about it was just annoying.

"I DON'T fancy her; she is the most annoying girl I've ever met. She's in practically every single one of my classes, like some kinda stalker, and she's always looking at me like saying, 'see I told you you wouldn't beat me up!' Eurgh, she drives me MAD." Diana just chuckled to herself. "WHAT?" Drake demanded. Diana just raised an eyebrow.

"Well…why haven't you beaten her up then?" Drake reddened slightly.

"Well…err…she's a girl." He muttered. Diana laughed loudly.

"That's never stopped you in the past!" Drake just glared down at his dinner, stabbing it violently with his fork.

"Come on Drake, admit it. She's been the topic of conversation all week; you've never been this obsessed with anyone. Even someone you hate." Drake glared up at her, and then looked at his fork, and then at her again. She'd look pretty with the piece of cutlery wedged into her eyeball…

"Don't even think about it." Caine said from his seat next to Diana, without even looking up from his food. Drake rolled his eyes. He wasn't allowed to lay a finger on Diana because of her overprotective dangerous boyfriend. But one day, Caine wouldn't be there to protect her anymore. And then she was screwed. Drake hated Diana, hated her more than anyone in the world. Well…except maybe Rose. Rose Azalea. An image suddenly flashed into his head of him protecting her like Caine protected Diana. Holding her tightly…

"Aargh!" He growled getting up and leaving his half-full plate behind as he marched out of the canteen. Rose had just left, on her own; if he walked fast he could still catch her before she reached her dorm. He quickened his pace, clenching his fists and his jaw hard, adrenaline pumping through him. When Drake got this angry, someone got hurt. And this time, that someone was going to be Rose. No one messed with Drake's head and got away with it!

Rose walked down one of the many empty corridors of Coates Academy, thinking to herself. She had wolfed down her dinner and left the table while the others had barely started. That would give her some time. Some time to think, alone. Suddenly she felt something hit her like a freight train and knock her into one of the alcoves of the castle-like school. As she landed hard on her back, she looked up at her attacker. But her view was blocked by a dark shadow, getting bigger and bigger and BAM a fist hit her in the face. Hard. She felt the warm blood gushing out of her nose and dribbling down her face and neck. The fist made contact again and again and a sob escaped her body as the pain got worse and worse. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She was in shock, rigid with fear. Immobilised with pain.

Suddenly it all stopped. She opened one eye slightly and looked up at the face of the attacker. Now she could see him. Could make out his scruffy blonde hair, his storm cloud grey eyes. He looked down at her, one arm still raised behind his head, his fist clenched and ready. She had never seen a person look so angry; his expression was of complete and utter hatred. She knew then that she was going to die.

Drake looked down at the bloody girl, and noticed how beautiful she was, even covered in blood and looking as scared as a deer looking up at a wolf. Drake did not intend on doing what he did next, he didn't know why he did, all he knew was that one minute his arm was raised to punch her again, the next he was grabbing her by her shirt and kissing her with as much force as he could muster. And that it felt good. Very good. All the built up anger and adrenaline that he had hoped to eliminate by beating her up, vanished as soon as he pressed his lips to hers. Eventually he pulled away and he saw her smile lopsidedly up at him.

"Well…that wasn't exactly how I pictured our first kiss…" She murmured. He smiled, despite himself. What was the world coming too, if girls started making Drake Merwin smile? She reached her hand up and wiped at his face, the movement making her wince with pain. "You had a little…" She signalled to her bloody face and he nodded, still just staring at her, speechless. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to the nurse…" She said and, her face screwed up in pain, she pulled herself up and limped off. Drake raised and eyebrow at the girl he had lost his kissing virginity to.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Connie Temple, nurse at Coates Academy, looked up from her paperwork as the new girl limped in. She gasped, shocked, the girl's face was covered in blood and yellow bruises were forming on her tanned skin. The girl's face screwed up in pain each time she took a step, but, looking up at Connie, she forced a smile.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Connie gasped, the girl shrugged and then winced.

"I, err, walked into a wall?"

"You walked into a wall." Connie repeated not believing it for a second.

"Yeah...hard." Connie shook her head.

"Who did this to you?" She asked angrily, she couldn't believe a child would do this! She knew the kids at Coates weren't normal children, but they were still children! The girl shook her head vigorously.

"It was no one." She said firmly. "I walked into a wall." The girl's face was so adamant that Connie didn't dare question her any further.

"Ok...I'll see what I can do, err...what's your name? Sorry I don't think I've seen you before..." The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new. My name's Rose. Rose Azalea."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do Rose." Rose smiled and waited while Nurse Temple collected plasters, wipes, cream and various other things from the cupboards in her little office. As she waited she thought of Drake Merwin. Her heart raced and her tummy filled with butterflies whenever she thought of him, but it wasn't from fear. She knew it was completely wrong, especially after what he'd done to her, but she liked him. Whenever the rational part of her brain argued that he was a dangerous sadistic psychopathic bully, the gooey girly side retorted with memories of the kiss. True, it hurt like hell with his superhuman strength that came with being a psycho, and her newly mashed up face, but hell it was worth it. It wasn't just about the kiss; it was about what came with it. But of course, she was reading far too much into it, he'd probably forgotten about it already. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts and returning to reality, as the school nurse came at her with antiseptic wipes.

Caine looked up as his roommate and 'friend' (he wasn't really a friend...accomplice was probably more appropriate) stormed into their dorm.

"S'up Drake." He said from his bed, where he was reclining casually with his arms behind his head. Drake just glared at him and then stormed into the bathroom. Then he appeared again and paced across the room. He sat on his bed, got up again, and then went to the bathroom. Then he came back. "Something up?" Caine asked the obvious question. Drake glared at him again. He carried on pacing, and then suddenly turned to face him.

"I don't like her!" He almost shouted, Caine hid a laugh.

"I never said you did..." He said calmly, loving every minute of this. Drake was going crazy; Caine didn't think he'd ever liked anyone before. He hated all the teachers. He hated the other students at Coates. He hated his only 'friends', Caine and Diana. Hell, Caine bet he even hated his own parents.

"I DON'T like her!" Drake repeated, sitting on his bed and holding his face in his hands. Then he growled. "Argh, she drives me MENTAL! D'you know where she is now? At Nurse Temple. She's properly messed up. And she said I was all talk..." He tried to look triumphant but it didn't work. He clenched his fists angrily. "But do you know what sucks? It didn't make me feel ANY better! Beating people up ALWAYS makes me feel better! And I was there, punching her in the face and I didn't feel ANYTHING! I actually felt kinda bad..." His face softened slightly, then he realised he was speaking out loud and he growled again. "What is her PROBLEM?"

"Look mate, I'm no psychiatrist, but it seems to me that it's not her problem...it's yours. You obviously fancy her..." Drake lunged at him but Caine casually flicked his hand and he fell back onto his bed, looking angrier than ever.

"I don't fancy people. Fancying people's for softies. I'm no softy." Caine considered. Then he remembered the smudge of blood on Drake's mouth when he first came in. He grinned.

"You kissed her didn't you!" He laughed and Drake reddened slightly.

"You tell anyone, you die." He said through gritted teeth. Caine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, it's nothing to be ashamed of. She's hot." Drake considered, then he smirked slightly.

"Not anymore she's not, no other guy's gonna be checking her out now." Caine smirked too.

"You really like her don't you? Like, majorly." Drake didn't say anything. Instead he punched his bedside light so hard his fist went through it. Caine took it as a yes. "Well a bit of man to man advice for ya." Drake looked up, interested. Caine leaned closer. "Girls don't like being beat up." He said and Drake lunged again, again Caine pushed him back. "Easy tiger, save it for your girlfriend." And with that he chuckled and switched off the light. "Night mate, sweet dreams of lover-girl. He heard Drake snarl as he closed his eyes.

It was late by the time Rose finally returned to her dorm, looking like some kind of monster from a horror film. She was hoping her roommates would be asleep, but no such luck. Opening the door, she saw them sitting on their beds in their pjs, waiting for her. Their eyes widened when they saw her.

"What happened to your FACE?" Taylor asked, her own face screwing up in distaste. Rose rolled her eyes, then winced at the process. Brianna's mouth dropped open.

"It was Drake wasn't it." Rose shrugged and winced again. Brianna shook her head.

"Ohmygod, I told you to stay away from him, now look what he's gone and done! I take it he doesn't like you back then, huh?" She looked at her sympathetically. Rose shrugged.

"The kiss said otherwise..." She said quietly, smiling from the memory. Both girls looked at her in horror and amazement.

"You KISSED him?" They both almost shouted. Rose shrugged.

"Maybe..." She said, biting her swollen lip and playing with her blood-caked hair.

"Wait hold up, before or after he beat you up?" Taylor asked.

"After..." Rose admitted. Taylor shook her head.

"And you LET him?" She asked, aghast.

"I kissed him back..."

"You WHAT? Look Rose, you have messed up taste, we've established that. But for God's sake just stay out of his way now, yeah? You've had your little kiss...and your little beat up session, now just move on." Brianna said angry. Rose shook her head.

"Hey, I can make my own decisions. Just stay out of my life, yeah?" She shouted and then quickly changed into her pyjamas, ignoring the pain, climbed into bed, and turned out the light. Fuming and in agony as she closed her eyes tight.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

When Rose woke up the next morning, Brianna and Taylor had already left for breakfast. Good, she thought, that would prevent some awkward moments. She had a shower and got ready slowly, glad of the privacy for once. Then she sat in front of the mirror with her makeup bag and went about trying to cover up as many of Drake's marks that he'd left on her as possible. When she was done, she still looked very much beaten-up, but maybe you wouldn't be able to tell from too far away.

She arrived in the canteen and looked around. Shit, she couldn't sit where she normally sat; she didn't doubt for a second that Brianna and Taylor would already have told the other three everything. She scanned the different tables, her eyes resting for a while on the one Drake sat at, but that was out of the question of course. Eventually she walked over to a table with 2 boys and a girl on it. They were in her English class and she got on all right with them. She put her tray down and smiled at them. She could tell they had all noticed her face and were wondering what at happened, but at least they were polite enough not to ask.

"Hey Rose," One of the boys called Derek greeted her. "How come you're not sitting over there?" He gestured over to the table where Rose's 'friends' looked deep in a bitchy chat, probably about her.

"Not that we don't want you here!" Gerald, the other boy added. Rose shrugged.

"We had a little falling out..." She said vaguely, immediately the three kids looked at each other. Nervously, the girl, Sylvie, spoke up.

"Um...is that why...I mean, did THEY do that to your face?" She asked her eyes wide in shock. Rose shook her head violently.

"No, no! I, err, walked into a wall." She said using the same excuse she'd given Nurse Temple. Sylvie looked relieved and the other two seemed to buy it too. Then, much to Rose's relief, the topic of conversation moved on to homework and tests and she could be left alone with her own thoughts.

When Rose had finished her cornflakes she went straight to her first lesson, her dorm did not seem too inviting right now. So that was how she was left standing on her own in the science block when Drake found her. He too hadn't fancied returning to his dorm, just for Caine to laugh at him again. Breakfast had been painful enough, Caine had told Diana everything of course, and the two of them had cooed over him like he was some lovesick puppy. Well he wasn't, he was Drake Merwin, and he did not put up with being patronised. When he saw Rose he laughed, he couldn't help it, she had tried and failed to cover up her cuts and bruises with makeup, but it was still blatantly obvious. Drake loved seeing his handiwork, he felt like an artist admiring his paintings.

"Nice face." He laughed as he reached the classroom door and stood next to her. She gave him the finger.

"Fuck off Merwin." She muttered angrily. He grinned.

"That's not the message you were giving off when you kissed me yesterday."

"I didn't kiss you!" She retorted furiously. "YOU kissed ME.

"Whatever." Drake replied pulling a lighter out from his pocket and playing with it, flicking it on and off.

"You smoke?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. Drake shook his head.

"No."

"Then why do you have a lighter?" He shrugged.

"I like fire." He replied, and carried on flicking it on and off, on and off. They stood there for a while like that, in complete silence except for the sound of Drake playing with the lighter.

"So...why so keen to get to biology then?" Drake asked, raising an eyebrow. Rose shrugged.

"Fell out with my roommates." She muttered, Drake smirked.

"About what?" He asked. And then, seeing Rose's face, his smirk grew.

"What?" Rose demanded

"I do love messing people's lives up..." He laughed and as Rose looked at his smug face she felt a surge of anger fill her. She couldn't believe she'd actually fallen for him! Without realising what she was doing, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. They stared at each other, both shocked, and then Drake grabbed her by the front of her shirt and kissed her hard. Rose was stunned for a minute, then she kissed him back.

"Mr Merwin and Miss Azalea! Stop that THIS INSTANT. No public displays of affection allowed! How many times do I have to tell you students..." They pulled away to see their Biology teacher, Dr Schmidt and the rest of their class all staring at them. Rose jumped away from Drake, turning tomato red, but Drake just grinned.

"Sorry sir, next time I'll display my affection less publically." He said, making Rose squirm awkwardly and their teacher turn red with anger and embarrassment. Then he winked at Rose and went into the classroom, leaning back in the chair on its own at the back which he had claimed as his own. As Rose watched, Taylor shoved past her, fixing her with a death glare as she did so, and then sitting as far away from Drake as possible. Rose sighed as she followed the rest of her classmates into the room, but as she glanced across at the messy blonde-haired boy at the back she couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The rest of the lessons of the day passed slowly, with Rose fretting over her friends who she had now most definitely lost forever, and over the boy who caused it. It was stupid really, that they'd let some guy get in the way of their friendship, but then again, she thought, they weren't exactly soul mates in the first place. Rose would way rather spend a mealtime sitting with Drake Merwin than with Brianna, Taylor, Becca, Meagan and Lucie. They just had absolutely nothing in common. While they seemed happier gossiping about celebrities' lives than getting one of their own, Rose thought if she heard one more 'Would you rather' or was forced to read one more magazine, she would have to kill herself. It wasn't that she wasn't girly, she loved nothing better than buying new shoes or getting herself all made up for a special occasion, it's just that she didn't give a damn about what Robert Patterson was up to, or if Peter Andre and Katy Price still loved each other. And instead of sighing over sports captains, and then crying when they got with some cheerleader, she preferred to actually go and talk to them. To make something happen. But then maybe that wasn't the best idea, after all, that's how her face had got mashed up...

Eventually the last lesson of the day, Maths, which had gone the slowest out of all of them, was over and Rose was queuing up in the canteen for her dinner. As she stood there, she scanned the room, where was she going to sit now? She didn't want to sit with Derek and co. again, they might think she was going to make a regular thing of it! They were nice people, but she did _not _want them following her round every day thinking they were friends. But she didn't know anyone else well enough to join them. The dinner lady served her some pizza and now she didn't have any more time to kill, she had to make her decision. She could always go and sit on her own, but she'd never live that down. And Taylor etc. would_ love_ that. She weighed up her options and, sighing, slumped down with the nerds from English class.

"Hey Rose!" They all grinned at her, she smiled back weakly.

"We were wondering if you were going to join us again today!" Gerald smiled.

"Yeah, we were just discussing a lunchtime catch-up club, you know, cos we're getting so much work at the moment what with GCSEs coming up and everything. Of course, it would be exclusive to the Digits, but I suppose you could come along if you wanted?" Derek looked up at Rose hopefully.

"The digits?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"That's the name of our club, we change it every month, you know, to keep it secret and everything, I suppose you'll have to join now, either that or we'll have to kill you!" Gerald joked and they all laughed.

"No but in all seriousness, you are most welcome to join! It's really quite fun, we have all kinds of events going on, different clubs exclusively for us that no one else knows about! I bet you were gutted when you started here and realised there wasn't a chess club, well, good news – we have our own one!" Sylvie gushed, Rose mentally stabbed herself, wishing she'd gone for the sitting on her own option.

"Umm...well, I wouldn't want to intrude..." She muttered and they all shook their heads vigorously.

"No, no, it's fine! We're actually missing a member since Stephanie left, so you'd make the numbers even again!" Sylvie smiled, then she started laughing hysterically, the boys caught on and joined in the laughter, Rose looked at them all blankly.

"Umm...what's so funny?" She asked.

"See, Sylvie said you'd make the numbers even, and we're called the digits!" Gerald explained between giggles. Rose smiled weakly as she mentally shot herself. Multiple times. The conversation moved on to last night's Countdown and Rose stabbed at her pizza with her fork, picturing it as little tiny Sylvie, Gerald and Derek's.

Just then she heard a familiar laugh from behind her and, spinning round, she saw the one and only Drake Merwin standing there.

"Alright Drake?" She asked flatly. He laughed even harder.

"You must have been so desperate!" He laughed, looking from Rose to 'the Digits'.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Oh, _come on_! Nerdald, Geekvie and Dorkek?" He laughed again at his own joke and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you could come up with?" She said dryly. Drake crossed his arms defensively.

"Hey, I came over her to save you from these creeps, do you want to come and sit with me or not?" Rose looked unimpressed, while inside her heart did back flips. She looked from him to the petrified nerds who all looked as though they had just wet themselves, and she didn't doubt that they had. She thought about playing hard to get, declining his offer, then she realised that if she did that she'd never be able to get away from them and their strange little club, so she pushed her chair back and took her tray without another word to 'the Digits'.

"That's what I thought..." Drake said smugly, and Rose rolled her eyes.

Diana scanned the room boredly when her eyes fell on Drake and his little girlfriend walking their way. She smirked. It was weird seeing Drake walking with someone. He wasn't what you'd call sociable...and by that, she meant he hated every living person, but apparently that excluded one. The girl he was walking with was pretty, well, she would be without the cuts and bruises on her face. She looked quite confident as well, and that in the presence of Drake Merwin said something. The only person in this school who didn't seem to be absolutely petrified of him was Caine Soren, Diana wasn't, but that was only because she knew Caine wouldn't let him lay a finger on her. But if Caine wasn't there, she'd be trembling like the other saddos did. She wondered what the girl saw in the sadistic psychopath, if she actually liked him, or if she was just using him like Diana used Caine. But that wasn't entirely true...she did like him too...a bit. She nudged Caine.

"Look who's coming over" She muttered and he looked up, a smirk breaking onto his handsome face. Then he turned serious again.

"Give her a read when she comes over, hanging out with Drake, she might be useful..." Diana nodded.

Drake sat down opposite a guy and a girl who Rose had seen before but not spoken to. They were both very good looking and Rose felt out of place with her battered up face next to the 3 could-be models. Drake tucked into his pizza, not bothering with introductions, so Rose rolled her eyes and introduced herself.

"Heyya, I'm Rose..." She smiled, the guy was looking at her curiously but the girl smiled back.

"Ah, so you're the famous Rose, we've heard _so_ much about you!" She said offering her hand to shake as Drake glared at her. Rose placed her hand in hers and saw the girl's expression change slightly for a split second. "I'm Diana." She said, "And this is Caine." Then she turned to Caine and muttered something that sounded like 'three', but Rose couldn't be sure with all the noise in the canteen. Suddenly he seemed much more sociable.

"So...Drake do that to your face? He's quite a charmer isn't he?" Drake glared at him and Caine grinned. Rose shrugged.

"Well actually I find getting beat up a real turn on." She said and Diana laughed.

"Looks like you've found your ideal guy then!" Drake's death glares were now aimed at everyone.

"Why did I ask you to sit over here...?" He muttered to himself.

"Cos you wove me?" Rose asked, fluttering her eyelids, Drake looked appalled but didn't pull away as Rose hugged him side-on. The rest of the dinner hour passed quickly as Rose found herself laughing more than she'd laughed with the other girls for the whole time she'd been here. She found herself liking Diana's sarky and confident manner and Caine's equally confident and charming personality as well.

"Omg, look who she's sitting with!" Meagan gasped as she stared over at the table on the far side of the room where Caine Soren, Diana Ladris and Drake Merwin always sat. But today there was another girl sitting with them too. The others all gaped as they watched Rose Azalea laughing with the school bullies. Although they were more than bullies, they were messed up creeps who made the rest of the school look like the nicest people in the world.

"This is NOT gonna end well..." Becca said and Meagan glared at her.

"Good. I hope it doesn't. That'll teach her to take advantage of us and then drop us when she gets a better offer...we did everything for her in the first few weeks! Taking time to show her the ropes when we could've done a load of other stuff, then she just ditches us for those psychos!" The others nodded, but warily. They were all kind of scared of Meagan. She could be really funny, but she was also a right bitch, good to have on your side in a fight, but not good to disagree with.

"Yeah, she wasn't even fun! She'd just sit there not talking, gazing over at her freak of a boyfriend..." Taylor chipped in and Meagan nodded vigorously.

"Exactly! D'you know what, I say we show her we aren't pushovers. When her new 'friends' ditch her and she comes crawling back to us, we won't be there for her. I say we completely blank her." The others nodded again, but only Meagan and Taylor looked like they meant it.

"I don't know...that's a bit harsh, she hasn't even really done anything to us..." Lucie said.

"Yeah, and no offence but blanking her? She's not gonna notice, she's too busy blanking us!" Brianna added. Meagan glared at them angrily, annoyed at being humiliated.

"Well, fine, I'll think of something else. But she is _not _getting away with this." Meagan said as she marched out of the canteen. The other girls looked at each other nervously, and then Becca pulled out a copy of _Heat_ and they all grinned and began flicking through happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"A three bar...I wonder what her power is...Drake, I want you to keep her close...find out what she can do, she could prove to be very useful..." Diana sighed from Caine's bed where she was sitting, filing her nails.

"Useful? Really? Caine what is it that you're planning on doing? Taking over the world? Get real, we're just a bunch of school kids, just cos you can do weird things with your hands does not make you a super hero...or more probably super villain." Caine scowled at her.

"Look these powers, they're not normal. I don't know...I just have a feeling that this isn't gonna be the last of the strange stuff, and if something does happen, we want the freaks on our side." Drake stayed quiet, he hadn't said anything for the whole meeting; he was just lying on his bed, scowling up at the ceiling. Caine didn't ask, he didn't care. "Computer Jack?" Caine addressed the nerdy boy sitting cross-legged on the floor on his laptop. The boy looked up, blinking through giant specs. "Do you have the list?" The boy held up a scruffy list with a bunch of names on it, a number from 1-4 next to them. Caine nodded. "Have you added her to it?" The boy nodded. "Good, so, have we found out anything else about the powers, except that they all seem to involve the hands?" Diana said nothing, but filled the room with the chemical smell of nail varnish as she began painting her nails. Drake said nothing but carried on scowling at the ceiling. Computer Jack nervously raised his hand. Caine looked at him. "Yes?"

"Umm...f-from what I have discovered it seems as though the p-powers are all some sort of defence weapon." He looked at the floor bright red in the face. Caine nodded slowly.

"Yeah...seems so...right, you can go now." He dismissed him and Computer Jack scuttered out of the room without having to be told twice.

The meeting carried on but Drake wasn't listening. He didn't pay much attention at the best of times, but with his head this preoccupied there was no chance of him taking anything in. Caine could give him instructions to beat up all the students in the entire school and Drake probably wouldn't notice. The reason? He was thinking about Rose. Rose Azalea. Her name alone gave him shivers. This was not good. Drake found himself completely falling for Rose, and that meant that she was a weakness. Drake had never had any weaknesses before, that was why he purposefully distanced himself from everyone, and he wasn't about to put an end to that now. He had to do the same thing for Rose. He had to push her away. "Drake, I want you to keep her close…" Caine's words drifted into Drake's mind, one of the few things that Drake had taken from the meeting. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, this was one order he could not take from Caine.

Rose smiled to herself as she walked through the school. She did that a lot lately. Smile to herself, not walk through the school…well, she did that too, to avoid spending anymore time than necessary in her dorm. But the reason for her smile was Drake Merwin. School bully and psychopath extraordinaire. Also winner of Rose's heart. She sighed, she knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn't help it, what she was feeling felt more powerful even than what she'd had with Seb, and that was saying something. But Seb was a decent guy, nowhere near as messed up as her current love interest. It was messed up, love, it really was, but there was nothing she could do about it. Not that she'd say she was _in love_ with Drake Merwin, but she could see herself heading there. Her She bit her lip and played with her hair, looking like a love-sick schoolgirl. Which she was, she thought to herself. She laughed to herself and consolidated herself with knowing that Drake liked her back. She wondered if he was thinking of her now, and suddenly she desperately wanted to see him. Desperate; that was a good word to describe her right then. She shook her head to snap herself out of her thoughts and headed to bed, comforted by thoughts of seeing the scruffy-haired beauty tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning Rose smiled as she got up and ready for the day. She wasn't avoiding her roommates so much anymore, they just weren't talking. But they could be in the same room without it being _too_ awkward, which was a start, not that Rose thought they would ever get over their whole Drake problem. Nevertheless, she didn't let it ruin her mood as she did her make up in the bathroom mirror. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

Drake rolled out of bed and chucked some uniform on from the floor that didn't look too dirty. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and he was ready. Not that he was in any rush to get up; he probably could have left it a couple more minutes. Today was going to be a crap day, he just knew it.

Drake looked around aimlessly as he ate his cereal far more aggressively than necessary. As usual, he was sitting with Caine and Diana. As usual, he was in his own little world. Just then Diana nudged him and he snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her.

"What?" He snapped.

"Love of your life at 12 o'clock!" She laughed and Drake looked up to see Rose approaching with her tray, she was smiling, his stomach lurched. He took in her tanned skin and long, curly brown hair. Her big chocolate brown eyes and her cute button nose. Her cuts and bruises were much fainter now and she looked positively radiant. Oh god, had he just thought that? He reminded himself why he had to do what he was about to do and glared at his kind-of-girlfriend.

Drake was staring at her, he looked kind of confused, and then he looked angry. Rose's face fell, what was wrong? What had she done? She hovered awkwardly on the spot for a second or two, and then made the last few steps to the table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drake asked angrily, raising his voice slightly so that the people on the nearest tables turned to look. Rose felt her face flush slightly, then she realised he must be joking; she laughed and pulled out a chair to sit down. Drake's face hardened even more. "Hey! Don't ignore me when I ask you a question! I said, what the fuck is your problem? What makes you think you can sit over here?" Rose blinked at him, not understanding.

"Um…are you ok…?" She asked nervously, did he think she was someone else or something? She looked to Caine and Diana for clues but they both looked as confused as her. Except there was something else there too, Caine looked angry, furious even at Drake, and Diana looked slightly amused.

"Of course I'm not fucking ok!" Drake exploded. "You won't leave me the fuck alone; get out of my space before I make you!" And now Rose felt the tears in her eyes, both of hurt and humiliation. She shook her head slowly, and then ran out of the room.

Drake's chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily, he could feel Caine's eyes boring into his, but he didn't look up. Eventually Caine spoke.

"What the HELL are you playing at?" He hissed, aware that people were still watching the breakfast drama. Drake, still not looking at him, picked up his bowl, still half full of cereal, and frisbeed it with all his strength across the room, where it smashed through the window on the other side and fell, broken into a hedge. Then, with the whole of the canteen now watching, he stormed out of the room. He knew he was going to get into trouble for that, but to be quite honest, right then he didn't give a damn.

Brianna found Rose in their dorm, lying face down on her bed, sobbing quietly. She went over to her and crouched down by her side, stroking her hair softly. Rose didn't look up.

"Come to say 'Told you so'?" She asked, her voice muffled by her pillow. Brianna shook her head, not that Rose could see, and sighed.

"Look…" She said eventually. "I'm sorry we weren't more supportive…it's just…we all knew this was gonna happen and…we were angry at you for not listening to us." Rose didn't say anything, her sobbing had lessened slightly. Brianna waited and eventually Rose looked up, sitting up on her bed and hugging her knees to her. Her face was red and puffy, her make up running down her face.

"Why…?" She asked, sounding like a little child, pulling at Brianna's heartstrings.

"Well…er, because we wanted the best for-"

"No." Rose interrupted, shaking her head, fresh tears falling down her face. "Why did _he _do this?" Brianna bit her lip, looking up at the new girl, her dorm mate and friend; she wished she hadn't been so mean. Rose didn't need her only friends to desert her, she needed them to be there for her, and none of them had been. Brianna felt angry with herself for not standing up to them; she'd never agreed with them but had stuck with them anyway. In all honesty, Brianna wasn't anything like them either. But, until Rose had turned up, they were all she'd got so she'd stuck it out. But she didn't care about boys and magazines either. She was actually quite a tomboy, a tomboy with a secret that no one knew about but she had the overwhelming desire to tell everyone. She promised herself that she would help Rose recover and stick with her, and when she was better, she would tell her the secret.

"Look…Rose, Drake liked you. You were his weakness. People like him…they don't like having weaknesses. It could never have worked…" Rose nodded slowly. And then she buried her head in her knees.

"Why did he have to do it in the canteen? EVERYONE saw…I'm never gonna be able to show my face again…" Rose moaned. Brianna took her hands.

"Hey…Rose, look at me." Rose reluctantly raised her head and looked into the girl's midnight blue eyes, normally so happy and full of energy…although not recently, Rose thought to herself. Recently they'd been sad…and guilty. Now they were sad but determined, kind. "Look, you _are _going to be able to show your face again. You think you're the first to be humiliated by Drake Merwin? I bet you every single person in this school…except maybe Caine and Diana have, and do you see _any one of them_ walking round with a paper bag on their head? You're better than him. Show it. Act like you don't care and people will believe it. Now, we've almost definitely missed 1st period, but we can still get you cleaned up and re-made up before 2nd. Deal?" Rose looked at her friend. Before she'd come in, Rose had vowed that she wouldn't leave this room ever again. But now…she wasn't alone. She had Brianna. She smiled a lopsided smile and gingerly nodded. Brianna took her hand and led her to the bathroom, turning on the tap and opening her make up bag. "Right…let's see what we can do…"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"What part of 'keep her close' do you _not understand_?" Caine shouted as he paced across their dormitory. Drake rolled his eyes, knowing this was the beginning of one of Caine's painfully long and annoying speeches. If he was anyone else, Drake wouldn't put up with this, but it was Caine. He had to. "…breaking up with her is the_ exact opposite_ of what I asked you to do! We have a 3 bar on our hands, a _3_ bar, we need as many powers as we can get Drake and you were actually going out with her-"

"We weren't going out." Drake muttered, interrupting him. "We just kissed a few times…"

"Did you not see her face when you ended it? She was gutted, you had her wrapped around your finger and you BLEW it! And why? I don't even know! All I know is that you're going to get her back. NOW." Drake's gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"No I'm not." He said quietly, dangerously. Caine glared.

"Um, what?"

"I said, I'm not. If you want her, go and get her yourself. I'm not going anywhere near that bitch again, except maybe to re-decorate her face." Caine stared at him disbelievingly. Drake didn't disobey him; no one did, except Diana. And if she was anyone else he wouldn't put up with it.

"Because, _Drake_." He said through gritted teeth. "I have a girlfriend." Drake shrugged.

"Well I don't, and I don't want one." Caine was fuming now as he raised his hand, palm outwards threateningly.

"Go and get her back or I'll make you." He said. Drake shrugged.

"You can't make me," He said coolly. "You can hurt me all you want, but you can't make me. Look mate, I'm not trynna go against you or anything. Well, not right now anyway. I'm just not doing anything that involves that girl. End of." Caine stared at him for a while longer, and then dropped his hand, defeated.

"Whatever." He muttered leaving the room. Drake had just disobeyed him and got away with it, he should feel triumphant, happy. But instead all he felt was an empty feeling in his chest where, if he concentrated more in Biology, he would know his heart sat.

Rose tried to keep from nodding off as she sat through their weekly assembly. Mr McLeary had been droning on what felt like the past_ hour_ and she didn't think she could stay awake for much longer.

"…So, in conclusion, a good student is an organised student. Make sure you always bring your homework and books to every lesson. Thank you." There was a patter of applause that came from the few teachers in the room. The students were all asleep or wishing they were. "Oh, and just to remind everyone of the annual dance on the last day of term. And also to say that if there is a repeat of the incident last year it will have to end early and the culprits will be in severe trouble…" What he said next was drowned out by the excited talking of everyone in the hall. Rose turned to Brianna, confused.

"The annual dance?" She asked, Brianna nodded.

"Yep, every year the school holds a dance in here, it's normally a lot of fun. Especially last year!" She chuckled and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Someone spiked the punch and everyone got very drunk, including a few teachers!" Rose smiled weakly but inside her heart sank. She didn't have anyone to go with! Brianna clocked on to her thoughts and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, come on Rose, the guys ask the girls, you're definitely not gonna be short of offers, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Rose shrugged disbelievingly, Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Look, if there's one thing I've learnt from reading the amount of magazines I've read at meal times these past few years, its advice on bagging a boy. And rule no. 1? You've got to be confident, you're gorgeous Rose, believe it." Rose grinned at her tomboy friend giving her style advice but hugged her anyway.

"Thanks Bee and I'm actually looking forward to this dance." Brianna nodded encouragingly, and then Rose collapsed into giggles. "I'll get to see you wearing a beautiful frilly dress!" Brianna rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway and Rose noticed the girl sitting next to her, a black girl she knew to be called Dekka from being in the same Geography class, looking at Brianna interestedly. But then they were leaving for Period 1 and Rose turned away.

Rose got her first offer during French. She was doodling at the back, bored listening to Madame Renaud babbling on in gobbledegook when Sara passed her a note.

'Rose,

Voulez-vous aller à la danse avec moi ?

Raymond'

She frowned at it, and then nudged Sara.

"What does it say?" She whispered.

"Raymond wants to go to the dance with you." She whispered back.

"Which one's Raymond?"

"Front row, on the left." Rose looked over to where Sara had said and saw a fit guy with tanned skin and dark hair, Italian looking, sitting there. She raised her eyebrows. Oui oui, she thought to herself. Sara noticed her expression and shook her head.

"Um, no…_next to_ Antonio…" She whispered, and Rose leant to the right slightly to see a nerdy looking boy, very small and weedy with too much curly ginger hair and watery blue eyes too close together. She wrinkled up her nose and scrawled at the bottom of the note:

Non merci xx

Then she passed it to Sara to pass back to Raymond. It's well enough having a load of offers Brianna, she thought to herself, but I would rather like to have one from an actually decent looking guy…

It was now Thursday, the dance was on Sunday, and overall Rose had been asked by 5 people to go to the dance. The first was obviously Raymond. The second, a large brutish kid called Panda. Then third was an overly confident 1st year, 5th and sixth had been an Asian kid called Qi which was quite appropriate as he definitely had a high QI, being number one student in every class Rose had with him, and a boy suffering from a severe acne problem called Gregward. Rose sighed as she stood with Brianna at her locker. Brianna was laughing as Rose had just told her her tale of woe. Brianna had had 2 offers, the first from a gag-worthy guy with an ego big enough for about 20 people. The second from a cute Irish guy in their year called Finn. She'd told the second yes.

"…I feel kinda bad going with Finn though," she admitted to Rose. "You know that girl Dekka? She looked seriously upset when he asked me. I think she likes him." Rose shook her head.

"Nah, I doubt it. He's not really her type. Anyway, she's pretty, I'm sure she'll bag a nice guy herself." Then she sighed. "I'm gonna end up going on my own, aren't I? Maybe I should have said yes to Gregward…he was the best out of the lot of them…" Brianna laughed.

"Umm, no. I think you're probably better off going solo than with him. Anyway, there's 3 days to go, I'm sure you'll get someone." She closed her locker as she said it and they walked off to Lunch. Just then Rose felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see a gorgeous guy with tanned skin and scruffy brown hair, conker-brown eyes and a cute smile smiling at her. He was a lot taller than her and she had to look up at him.

"Um, hullo?" She smiled.

"Hey Rose, I'm Talen. I'm in your History class?" Ah, History, no wonder she didn't recognise him. She'd been a bit, err, preoccupied in History. Still, she was surprised she hadn't noticed him, he was very handsome. "Anyway," He continued, she noticed he had a very nice voice, quite deep and soothing. "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the dance? Like, with me? I know you've probably already been asked by someone, I left it kinda late, I was just a bit shy about asking you…" He smiled humbly and Rose was amazed someone that good looking wasn't completely full of themselves. She smiled back.

"No, I haven't actually. And yes, I'd love to go with you." He grinned.

"Cool, see you then…thanks Rose!" And with that he walked off back to his friends who were standing close by. They all high-5ed him when he reached them and Rose laughed, turning to Brianna. Brianna was giving her the double thumbs up.

"Omg Rose! _Talen Tatum_? THE most beautiful and amazing guy, like, ever? Your pulling powers amaze me…" Rose smiled, blushing.

"I know me too…" And laughing, they headed off to lunch.

Drake scowled into his locker. Talen Tatum's locker was right next to his, so he had heard everything. Anger filling him, he decided that two could play at that game. If Rose was going to the dance with 'the most beautiful and amazing guy, like, ever', then Drake would have to find a pretty hot girl to compete. He thought a blonde would annoy Rose the most. Oh, and a cheerleader. He smirked, that wasn't a problem with him…


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"So, I take it Drake didn't ask you to the dance then." Rose gritted her teeth as she turned to the most annoying girl she had ever met, who also happened to sit next to her in Physics. Elle was tall and skinny, orange with bright blonde hair and wore so much make up that it stuck about 5cm out from her face. She was the biggest slag in the school and was proud of it.

"No, he didn't." Rose replied, pretending she didn't care as she did the exercises on the electromagnetic spectrum.

"Did _anyone_ ask you to the dance?" Rose turned to face Elle and wished she could get away with punching her in tangerine face.

"Yes actually, Talen did." She said, and smirked as she saw how Elle's face fell. That was not the answer she had been hoping for. But Elle quickly recovered her composure as her annoying pouty smirk returned.

"Don't you want to know how I know Drake didn't ask you?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes annoyingly.

"Not really." Rose replied. "But I'm guessing it's cos you saw what happened in the canteen." Elle's smile grew.

"Nope, well yes, I did see that, but that's not why." Rose went back to her work, actually rather interested but not wanting to show it. Elle coughed and Rose looked up.

"Look, fine, I can see you're dying to tell me, so go on. How do you know?" Elle flicked her hair about a bit and smiled sweetly.

"Because…I heard him ask someone else." She said triumphantly. Rose's stomach fell but she kept her face blank.

"Really? Wow, do tell me more! Who on earth was it?" She asked sarcastically. Elle examined her nails which were more like talons.

"Me." She said casually, but stretching out the word, savouring it on her tongue. Rose felt physically sick. Her stomach lurched and her heart ripped in two. Her face, though, remained unreadable.

"Oh how lovely, a word of warning though, I don't think even the amount of make up you wear will hide the effects of your first kiss. Drake likes to rearrange his girlfriends' faces when he first gets with them." And with that she smiled sweetly, then took her stuff to the other side of the classroom.

"Miss Azalea, what are you doing?" Boomed Mr. Lawrence from the front of the classroom.

"Oh I just moved so I could see the board better." Rose smiled, sneaking a peek across at Elle, whose mouth was still wide open in shock. Rose's smile widened as a feeling of triumph filled her. She'd still like to hit her though. Quite a few times.

Rose was going to her locker when she felt someone watching her. She closed the locker door and came face to face with Drake. She smiled sarcastically.

"Hey Drake, how lovely to see you!" She said fakely, but this didn't move the huge smirk on his face. He watched her for a while as he leaned on the lockers, arms crossed over his chest. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She asked after a while, he grinned.

"Oh, finally finished gazing into my beautiful eyes?" He asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who's standing at my locker." She replied.

"True true…" He smirked. "So…just came to see if you're looking forward to the dance?" Rose smiled.

"Oh how kind! Yes I am actually looking forward to going to the dance with my _date_. Talen Tatum, do you know him? Tall, dark and handsome…just my type." Drake raised an eyebrow as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm blonde…" He said.

"And it turned out you weren't my type…" Rose said sweetly. Drake narrowed his eyes.

"Well? Don't you want to know who I asked?" He asked, his shark grin appearing on his face.

"Oh I already know. We had a lovely chat in Physics." Drake laughed.

"Oh I knew you'd get on, she's lovely isn't she?" Rose scrunched up her face in disgust.

"No, that's not really the word I'd use…I'd probably describe her more as a slag…a whore…and just generally a bitch." Drake shrugged, loving Rose's obvious hatred and jealousy.

"She's hot though."

"Sure…if you like the oompa loompa type…"

"Well maybe I do."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that they both stormed off their separate ways, both fuming at the other.

It was Saturday and Rose and Brianna were sitting at a table outside a little café in town, sipping on milkshakes. They had just finished a furious morning of shopping and were now ready for the dance, pleased with their buys. Well, Rose was. Brianna still wasn't keen on wearing a dress. Rose had updated Brianna on the whole Drake and Elle thing, and Brianna had been sympathetic, but had cheered Rose up with saying that Drake was probably equally annoyed about her going with Talen. As they sat there, Finn came up to them smiling. He really was cute, with blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked strangely similar to Niall Horan from One Direction.

"Hey Bri, Rose!" He smiled.

"Hi Finn!" They said back.

"So, umm, you're still going with me to the dance, aren't you?" He asked Brianna jokingly, but Rose could tell there was some seriousness underneath. She giggled and nodded. "Phew" He laughed. "Just checking!"

"D'you want to join us Finn?" Asked Rose. He turned to look at a group of lads from their year standing a few metres away and shook his head.

"Nah sorry can't, just popped over to say hi. Well, see you tomorrow Brianna!" He grinned and then jogged off back to his friends. Rose turned to see her friend blushing furiously. She grinned, she was happy for Brianna, she really was, she could tell that there were sparks between those two. Brianna's eyes fell on something behind Rose and she sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can not BELIEVE her! She is _so _jealous. It's so annoying! There are loads of guys at Coates and out of all of them she has to choose the ones who take an interest in me. She did it at the dance last year as well, I went with Luke…you don't know him, he's in hospital now, paralysed for life…think he rubbed Drake up the wrong way or something. Anyway, when he asked me she was there, looking all upset. Eurgh, it's like she's set on ruining my life!" Rose turned to see the Dekka girl sitting at the next table. It was true, she never seemed to be far off from Brianna, but it was kinda weird that she should fancy every guy the girl dated…weird. But Rose had already discovered, everyone who went to this school was mildly weird. Or very weird. Or just plain psychotic.

"Hey Drakey" Came a familiarly annoying voice. Drake clenched his fists and his jaw and fought the huge urge to punch her in the face. He turned around.

"Hi Elle." He said through gritted teeth. She was bright orange as usual and her make up made her look like a drag queen. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and stuck her chest out, making him want to gag.

"I am _so _excited for this dance Drakey." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Drake tensed and smiled through the pain. Imagining all the different ways he could kill her was the only thing stopping him from doing it right then. He couldn't believe he was going to this extent to annoy Rose. Then he thought of Talen Tatum and it gave him new strength.

"Me too babe." He said loudly so passers by could hear and hopefully pass the information on to Rose. "Me too." And Elle smiled sickeningly and fluttered her eyelashes so that one of her fake ones got stuck to her orangutan foundation and glued her eye shut. She panicked and Drake took it as an opportunity to slip out from under her arms and run for his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It was Sunday, which could only mean one thing: today was the dance. Brianna hammered on the bathroom door.

"Rose! Hurry UP! You've been hours in there!" There were no lessons on a Sunday, which meant everyone had the whole day to get ready. Rose had seemingly taken that as a challenge. "Rooseeee! Let me IN!" Called Brianna, getting annoyed now. It was 3 o'clock; Rose had dived in straight after lunch and hadn't shown her face since. Taylor had luckily gone to get ready with the other girls, but Brianna was still nervous. The dance started at 7 and she was still in her trackies, her hair in a ponytail and her face makeupless. Finally Rose opened the door and Brianna did a double take. She was wearing the dress they had bought the day before. It was champagne pink with a sweetheart neckline and had a large flower corsage on the left at her waist, with diamante decoration on the inside of it. On her feet she wore matching pink heels with bows on them and jewel encrusted heels. Her hair was in a side ponytail to rival Taylor Swift's and her nails were done in a French manicure. She wore pearl earrings and her make up was subtle but pretty. Rose laughed nervously as she saw Brianna's face.

"Do I look alright?" She asked nervously, and Brianna nodded enthusiastically.

"Omg you look amazing! Talen's gonna _die _when he sees you!" Rose looked confused for a moment.

"Talen?"

"Yeah, Talen…as in, your date?"

"Oh right, yeah…Talen…" Brianna fixed her with a weird look for a while, and then ran into the bathroom.

"Better get in quickly before you decide to lock me out for a few hours more…" She said shutting the door. Rose bit her lip and waited for the pinkness to fade from her cheeks. Talen was perfect, seriously fit as well as absolutely lovely, so why was Drake's reaction all she could think of as she got ready? And then she remembered she was supposed to be making him jealous and nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, that was it. Trynna make him jealous."

"Who are you talking to?" Brianna called from the bathroom.

"Umm, no one!" Rose called back. Great, now she was talking to herself. She was DEFINITELY going mad…

Drake sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror and re-ruffled his messy blonde hair.

"Trynna impress Elle?" Caine asked coming out of the bathroom, looking dapper in an expensive looking open necked shirt showing off his toned chest and D&G suit trousers.

"Elle?" Drake asked, confused.

"Yeah Elle, the Barbie to your Ken? But to be honest you'd be better off with Barbie…" Drake shivered as he thought of his 'date'.

"Oh right…Elle…" He muttered. Weird how he'd been thinking of Rose as he looked in the mirror…he'd thought he'd got over her; after all, he'd been the one to end it. Ending it was supposed to get rid of the emotional bond between them, but apparently that wasn't the case…nah, he was probably just thinking of how jealous she would be. He was _so_ over her. He checked himself out again, he really didn't want to go to this stupid dance, but if he had to then he supposed he'd better make the most of it. Impress…Elle. He was also wearing an open necked shirt but his was black and his outfit was just as expensive as Caine's. After nicking his Dad's credit card he may as well make the most of it. Caine glanced at the clock: 6:55.

"Well…better go and meet Diana…you coming?" Drake shrugged.

"Might as well…" And they both made their way towards the old school hall both feeling very different about the night ahead.

At 6:45 Brianna finally emerged from the bathroom looking very…un-Brianna. She was wearing a floaty midnight blue bandeau dress to match her eyes. It was cut diagonally at the bottom and showed off her toned legs from all the sport she did. She had silver heels, silver nails and her copper hair which was normally scraped back into a ponytail was down and curled. Now it was Rose's turn to gape.

"Finn's gonna fancy the pants off of you even more than usual!" Rose said and Brianna blushed.

"You think?" She said, looking nervous and shy, which was also very un-Brianna. Rose nodded, giving her a hug.

"I _know_." She said.

Drake was sitting at the side of the hall, sipping angrily on some non-alcoholic punch as he watched his classmates dancing to annoying music. Mind you, Drake found all music annoying, except one that had been played earlier. It was called Grenade or something by Bruno Neptune? Anyway, Drake had enjoyed listening to all the different ways the guy would kill himself, it had been quite entertaining. He'd only been there 10 minutes or so and already he wanted to catch a grenade, jump in front of a train or maybe take a bullet straight through his brain. Elle had asked him to dance quite a few times but he'd said no every time. She seemed to have finally got the message. He could not believe out of all the girls in the school he had asked _her_. And on top of that, he couldn't see Rose anywhere! So he'd gone to all that effort for nothing. But at least the idea of Talen being stood up was entertaining. Unfortunately, he was snapped out of that little fantasy by Caine and Diana walking over to him, holding hands. They'd just been dancing and looked very much in love…it made Drake sick.

"You may wanna look over to the door like, now." Said Diana and Drake whipped his head round to the entrance where he froze. There, walking down the steps holding hands with Talen Tatum was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And he didn't even feel weird thinking that, it was just like stating a fact. She was laughing at something Talen had just said to her and Drake found his heart aching, wishing _he _had been the one making her laugh. Right then, Drake had never felt so mushy in his life, but there was nothing he could do about it. And it was then that he realised that he could push Rose away, but he would never be able to push away his feelings. A clicking sound brought him back to his senses and he forced himself to look away to see Diana holding her phone up and laughing. "N'aw, loved up Drake, must remember to show this to like…everyone!" And with that she skipped away, Caine following behind her like a lovesick puppy, and Drake sitting on his own, confused.

Rose collapsed onto a chair at the side of the hall after dancing with Talen for 4 songs straight. She scanned the room, unconsciously searching for one specific person that her conscious mind would never admit to be searching for. But then Talen arrived with drinks for them both and her attention turned to him.

"Thank you" She beamed, taking her drink. Talen couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked and Rose laughed.

"You might have mentioned it a few times…" She smiled, biting her lip. Talen just gazed at her. Then a slow song came on and he stood up.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, and she allowed herself to be led once more onto the dance floor. As they swayed, her head on his shoulder, him singing along softly to the chorus (he was a very good singer) everything should have felt perfect. But it didn't. He looked amazing tonight, she thought, and apparently so did the majority of the other girls in the hall, because they were all sneaking jealous glances at the couple on the middle of the dance floor as they danced with their rather more average partners. The song finished and Rose went to pull away but Talen stayed where he was. He took her chin with one hand and tilted it up as he leant down and kissed her softly. Rose kissed him back but just then someone pushed Talen away from her. She looked up just in time to see Drake lift his arm back and swing at Talen's face with all his strength. Talen was taller and more muscular than Drake, but he didn't have anger and jealousy pumping through his bloodstream as Drake knelt over the now unconscious Talen, punching him again and again and again.

"STOP IT!" Rose screamed pushing Drake back and, surprisingly he let her. He just stopped, looking up at her, looking…sad. The hall had fallen silent and everyone was watching, waiting with baited breath to see what happened next. Drake stood up and walked over to Rose, neither of them taking their eyes of the other, both their hearts beating double time. Then Drake slapped her. Hard.

"What was that for?" She asked, clutching at her cheek, where a bright-red hand print was fast approaching. Drake gestured to the bloody boy lying on the floor.

"Kissing him." He said through gritted teeth. Then he took a step closer to Rose and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Rose whispered when he pulled away.

"Take me back?" Asked Drake.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

He took a step closer to Rose and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Rose whispered when he pulled away.

"Take me back?" Asked Drake. Then without waiting for a reply, as if he already knew the answer, he took her hand and turned to walk out of the hall. But Rose didn't move. Drake turned to look at her, confused. She shook her head.

"No…Drake…I'm sorry…" He frowned, not understanding it…was she _actually _rejecting him? But then Rose pulled her hand away and knelt down beside Talen, gently pushing his fringe out of his bloody face and holding his hand in both of hers and suddenly it was clear to him, and hitting him in the chest like a freight train. Before Drake could do anything, the teachers were there, and he was heading to the Head Master's office, and later the psychiatrist. He would be forced to attend daily sessions instead of his twice a week, and would have detention for the following month, as well as a letter home to his parents. But Drake didn't care about all that; he had a far worse sentence to deal with. Rose had actually rejected him. She had said no. She had humiliated him in front of the whole of the school. No one humiliated Drake Merwin and got away with it! But…for some reason he didn't feel angry at Rose…sure he was fucking fuming at Tatum and the next time he saw him he would come away with worse than just a bloody face! But then he saw in his mind Rose's disappointed face, so innocent and gentle, everything Drake wasn't, everything Drake hated, but he didn't hate her. No, the opposite in fact. He sighed, for the first time, defeated.

Brianna was there when Drake left, to put her arm around Rose and say she did the right thing. She was there with Rose watching as the paramedics sorted out Rose's date. She was there as Rose sat on her bed in the dorm and cried and cried. She was there for all of that, hardly saying anything, her presence speaking a thousand words. And she made everything that tiny bit better. It wasn't until just gone midnight, when the girls were both in bed, the light off and sleep supposedly taking them that Rose spoke at last. Brianna should have been asleep, but something told Rose she wasn't.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and Brianna said nothing. But Rose knew she'd heard it, and knew she appreciated it.

Brianna constantly surprised Rose. When Rose had first arrived at Coates her copper-haired roommate had been hyperactive and loud, but since the whole Drake thing started going downhill, she had been Rose's rock. They still had fun times, but less and less recently and right now Rose didn't really fancy having fun times with anyone. She knew she'd done the right thing, but wished she hadn't. It seemed weird thinking back to their rollercoaster romance…if it could be called that. All it had seemed to consist of was someone hitting someone, and then them kissing. And Rose knew that wasn't right. So she'd had to say no. She wasn't sure if anything would happen with her and Talen…probably not, even though he was completely perfect. What was wrong with her taste? What she was _really_ hoping was that Drake would miraculously change. But there was no chance of that happening, was there? Anyway, she probably wouldn't like him if he did.

"Can I see?" Asked Dr Flannery from the other side of the room. Drake looked up over the easel he was working at to see the little man sitting behind his desk smiling and blinking through huge specs. Drake shrugged and the little man half walked half skipped over to admire Drake's artwork. He stared for a while at the large brown scribbly mess Drake had created by scribbling angrily with every colour on top of each other. Then he nodded to himself. "Interesting…very interesting…" He murmured. Drake laughed.

"Oh come _on_, it's a scribble, what the fuck's interesting about that?" Dr Flannery blinked, confused.

"Why, my boy, this picture speaks a thousand words! For one thing, it makes a change from your usual paintings. This 'scribble' is not pain or death related, it isn't a weapon or a dying person or animal. Mr. Merwin, I am incredibly impressed with the progress you have made!" Drake rolled his eyes.

"The only reason it isn't pain or death related is cos I couldn't be arsed to draw anything today…that doesn't mean anything!"

"Ah but Mr. Merwin, that just tells me a whole lot more. You see, why could you not be…err…bothered to draw anything today? That is the question that begs an answer! That is the question that I'm asking myself!"

"Wouldn't you be better off asking _me_?"

"Well, dear boy, if there's something you'd like to talk to me about…why of course…come, sit!" And with that he bounced back over to his desk and beckoned for Drake to follow him. Drake slumped into the chair opposite. "In your own time…" Drake sat there staring into Dr Flannery's expectant eyes. Yeah, there was a reason why he couldn't be arsed to paint anything, why he couldn't be arsed with anything at the moment, but he wasn't about to tell the shrink that. So he reclined in his chair and zoned out, thinking of guns and suffering and death and smiled to himself. Eventually Dr Flannery coughed, a little high-pitched cough, a sound Drake had come to associate with Dr Flannery getting impatient. Drake rose an eyebrow. "Tell me about your social life, Mr. Merwin." He said. Drake shrugged.

"I don't like people."

"Well…who do you sit with at lunch time?"

"Soren and Ladris."

"So are they your friends?"

"Not really."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Drake glared his hardest glare at the shrink who loosened his collar slightly. He opened his mouth to press the issue further, but couldn't quite manage to get the words out with Drake looking at him like that. So reluctantly he changed the subject.

"H-how's your schoolwork going?"

Brianna hummed to herself as she walked to Maths. She was late, purposefully so, seeing as this was her least favourite lesson, and so walked alone. As she made to turn a corner, someone grabbed her and yanked her down in the space behind a large staircase. She turned to face her kidnapper, but had to wait until her eyes adjusted to the dark for her to be able to make out who it was.

"Drake?" She asked, trying not to sound nervous as she saw the sadistic blonde glaring at her.

"You tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and I _will_ hurt you. Bad." He hissed, Brianna nodded.

"You can trust me." She said, curious as to why Drake wanted to talk to her. He glared at her for a while longer, and then satisfied he could trust her; he sighed and looked at the floor.

"I want Rose back." He mumbled, and, looking at him, Rose felt almost sorry for the bully.

"Well…she doesn't want you-" Brianna began and immediately regretted it as, like a wolf lunging at its prey, Drake grabbed Brianna by the shoulders and pushed her back so her head hit the stone wall so hard that she saw stars and her vision swam. It took her a minute or so to get her senses back, then she clutched the back of head, which known pounding like a fist hitting her again and again. Drake's face was right in hers.

"You're gonna tell me how to get her back, or _else_." If anyone else had said that line to Brianna she would have scoffed at how stupid and cliché it sounded, but when Drake said it, it sent shivers up her back. She wondered how Rose could like this guy. But she supposed it was better to be on his good side than his bad. And he was hot. Rose shrugged.

"Well…I do think she still likes you-" Brianna began and Drake smirked.

"Of course…" Brianna ignored him and carried on.

"BUT, she wants you to show her that you like her back. Drake scoffed.

"Oh come _on_, I kissed her like the other day!"

"Well…it takes more than just a kiss for a girl to feel loved." Brianna shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward having this topic of conversation with the psychopathic bully who Brianna didn't even think was capable of such an emotion as love. Drake frowned.

"Like what?" Brianna shrugged.

"Umm…little romantic gestures are always nice?" She suggested, she wasn't the girliest of girls, but she just thought of Finn. Then, on cue, she blushed. Good thing it was too dark for Drake to see. But he was preoccupied.

"Like what?" He repeated. Brianna shrugged again.

"Umm…girls like flowers…surprises…presents…?"

"Flowers. Got it." And he got up, about to leave, but stopped, pinning Brianna to the wall. "If this doesn't work…" He hissed. "I think you know what'll happen…" Then he got up and left, without as much as a 'thank you'. Brianna sighed, and hoped against hope that the flowers_ would_ work…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Rose finished her homework and ran a hand through her hair. It was Saturday; nearly a week since the dance, and today Rose had decided she was going to visit Talen, who she hadn't seen since the dance. Lately Brianna hadn't been around as much, but that was probably a good thing, she had been there for Rose way too much recently, and Rose liked seeing her with Finn or other friends, laughing like she used to. But still…Rose sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired. She was. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing scruffy jeans, an overly large but very comfy cardigan and her fluffy slipper boots. Attractive. Just then she heard a knock at the door and groaned. If it was Brianna or Taylor they wouldn't have bothered knocking, which meant it was someone else. Rose was not in the mood for a 'someone else' so decided to wait for the person to leave. But the knocking continued. Finally Rose gave in and answered the door. She gasped. Standing in front of her was Drake Merwin, holding, and this was the crazy part, a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. _Drake Merwin_. Holding _flowers_. Rose just stood there, gaping. Drake held the flowers out to her and Rose took them.

"Um…thank you?" She said, still in shock. Drake shrugged.

"Do you like them?" He asked and Rose nodded.

"Yeah…they're beautiful!"

"So?"

"So what…?"

"So…you gonna take me back now?" Rose sighed and ran her hand again through her hair.

"Look…Drake…it's not that simple…" Drake lost it then.

"Yes it is! It's a fucking yes or no question!" Rose just sighed again.

"I'm sorry Drake…" She said and shut the door. Through the door she heard Drake swear and punch the wall hard. She sighed and put the flowers in a vase by the window.

Drake shook with anger as he walked back to his dorm. What was her fucking problem? He'd done what Brianna had said, he'd bought her flowers, and the most expensive ones in the shop at that! But she'd still said no. He didn't understand what else he could do! What else had Brianna said? Presents? Like what? Drake knew what he'd like as a present, but he doubted a new gun would have the same effect on her. What he really wanted to do, was ask Caine for advice, but Caine would never let that one go, and anyway, him and Diana weren't exactly your average couple…but then again neither were Drake and Rose…but then he remembered that the whole reason he was thinking about all of this was because they_ weren't_ a couple and he punched a nearby locker, hard, startling a bunch of kids standing close by. He carried on walking, deciding the world would be a much better place if there weren't any girls in it.

Rose knocked lightly on Dorm number 7's door. No one answered for a while but then the door opened to reveal Brad Harvey, not looking too happy when he saw who it was.

"Hey Brad, is Talen in there?" Brad narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to see _you_."

"Let her in Brad, its fine…" Came a tired sounding voice from inside, and huffing and rolling his eyes, Brad opened the door wider and stormed off inside, Rose following swiftly after. She saw Talen reclining on his bed, his laptop on his lap. He closed the lid when he saw her and smiled weakly. His whole face was covered in horrible wounds, his nose was at a different angle to before, he had a black eye and, most worryingly, a neck brace. But still he patted the bed beside him and, wincing, moved up a bit for Rose to sit down next to him.

"I am _so_ sorry." She said as she sat down but Brad just smiled weakly again.

"Its fine, not your fault…" And as he spoke Rose noticed a gap in his previously perfect smile where Drake had knocked one of the teeth out.

"So how have you been feeling?" Rose asked, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Yeah alright-" Talen began but Brad laughed sarcastically.

"Oh come _on_! He's felt like shit Rose, it fucking kills him to move a centimeter and it was all your precious little boyfriend's fault! What do you think he'd look like after I punched him a few times? Or a lotta times…" He shook his head angrily and stormed back into the bathroom. Rose gulped. She wasn't scared about his threats against Drake, sure he was big and hench, but she knew he didn't stand a chance against Drake. But his angry words just increased the guilt in her stomach. She knew it was mostly Drake's fault, seeing as he had actually beaten Talen up, but he wouldn't have done it if Rose hadn't said yes to going to the dance with him, and then kissed him in front of the dangerous bully. She took Talen's hand.

"I really am sorry…" She said quietly. He tried to shrug but the pain was too great, so he just half-smiled instead.

"Look, I don't blame you Rose! I know Brad does…and most of my other friends…" Which was a lot of people seeing as Talen was one of the most popular guys in the school, "…but I don't. And you shouldn't either. It's just one of those things that happen, y'know?" Rose shrugged, not convinced. "So…?" Talen pressed.

"So what?"

"Did you get back with Merwin then?" Rose bit her lip and shook her head. "So I still have a chance?" He winked but again Rose shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Talen but I don't think so…" Talen's smiled fell but then he half-nodded, the most he could do with the neck brace.

"Yeah I understand…probably safest too, eh?" He laughed but Rose didn't join in. She leant over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Talen," She apologized for the 100th time since she'd seen him. "I better be off…"

"Thanks for stopping by" Talen said genuinely, and waved her off. Rose welled up as she closed the door behind her, but tried to remember what he had said about not blaming herself. Then she set off, she had one more stop to make.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Drake groaned as he heard a knock on the door. But then he frowned, who would knock at his door? Caine or Diana would just let themselves in; anyone else would be too scared to visit. Except maybe Computer Jack…but the knock sounded too confident for him. There was only one person it could be. Drake flung the door open and his heart skipped a beat. Even though he'd guessed it would be her, his heart still back flipped whenever he saw her. Wow, that was weird, until Rose had started at Coates he'd never even known he'd _had _a heart…

"Umm…hi…" Rose said shyly, biting her lip in that seriously cute way of hers…really? Was he _actually_ describing things as 'cute' now? Wow Rose was changing him…he smiled back, one of the rare genuine smiles Rose ever saw from him, a smile that wasn't a psychopathic grin, or a taunting smirk, but a perfect smile which made him look even more beautiful than usual, and made Rose's insides squirm. Rose tried to think of something to say, tried to remember why she had come here, but all she could think about was how perfectly gorgeous he looked standing there expectantly, and how inviting his lips looked, and before she knew it, she was flinging her arms round his neck and kissing him passionately and he was pulling her close and kissing her back and she felt safe and happy and never wanted to pull away. They finally stopped for a breather and Rose nuzzled into his chest, and Drake rested his head on hers, breathing in her strawberry shampoo. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, just that suddenly they felt someone shove past them as Caine entered his dormitory.

"You guys back together then?" He asked, not really caring, but saying it to make conversation. The two others weren't really in the mood for conversation though, as they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again.

"Don't ever leave me." Rose whispered.

"I won't if you don't." Drake replied.

THE END.

**There, finished, finally! Now I can go back to my other stories, which I've abandoned in my excitement at writing this one :') just wanted to say thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, I love you all buckets! I hope you liked it, sorry that Brianna went more and more out of character after chapter 1, but if it bothers you as much as it bothers me, then just pretend it's a different Brianna to the one in the GONE books **

**Ooh ooh also, got an AMAZING idea for a new story (well…not that amazing, but it stars the beautiful Caine so I'm very excited)! But have made myself finish the other stories before I start that one, to avoid further abandoning, but yeah will try and put that up asap for any other Caine lovers out there. Anyway, love you all, thanks for reading,**

**Cainesqueen x**


End file.
